1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an injection molding system, and more particularly to an injection molding system which completes a molded article by sequential injection molding by a plurality of injection devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In injection molding, method for manufacturing moldings assembling a plurality of components or materials, for adding value of the moldings by injection molding with function or design, is known. There are cases where, by using a plurality of injection devices, molding injections are executed in each injection device for completing a molded article in the injection molding. As method of the injection molding, the following is known.
For an example, a method is known where a molding turning device is mounted on an injection molding device and combination of a stationary mold and a movable mold is switched, and an uncompleted molding molded in an injection device is completed by sequentially performing injection moldings by the other injection devices. Both the stationary mold and the movable mold may be changed when the combination of a stationary mold and a movable mold is switched. Alternatively, other various methods including method where a common stationary mold may be used while the movable mold, opposing to the common stationary mold, may be sequentially changed, may be adopted.
As the other example, there is a method where an uncompleted molding molded by an injection molding device is loaded in a mold installed in the other injection molding device, such that a plurality of injection moldings are sequentially performed on the uncompleted molding for completing a completed molding.
In addition to that, operation data of moldings has been collected corresponding to molding cycle, for quality control of moldings by injection molding.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-74031 discloses a technique in which a part of components is discriminated at each molding cycle while acquiring monitoring data at molding, for process data by making the acquired monitoring data correspond to the component, in an injection molding device for sequentially molding a predetermined molding using a plurality of molds by changing a part of components in an injection molding device.
FIG. 5 shows flow of the operation, in which mold type of two mold types is determined, and data corresponding to each mold type are written in data area and displayed in display area of a screen of a monitor.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-110952 discloses a technique in which monitoring data of an injection molding device are displayed on a screen such that monitoring data of a first molding to be a completed molding and monitoring data of a second molding are displayed in the same line of the same column in association with the completed molding, in an injection molding device which molds a molding using injection molding of a first molding and a second molding on the first molding while sequentially changing combination of a stationary mold and a movable mold.
FIG. 6 shows an example of monitoring data disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-110952, while FIG. 7 shows an example of monitoring data of a first art disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-110952. IN FIG. 6, data of a first injection molding device and data of a second injection molding device are displayed in the same line of the same column, in order to prevent that a monitoring item of a second injection device is displayed one line shifted from a monitoring item of a first injection device.
It is not difficult to make the combination of each stationary mold and each movable mold correspond to the operation data in the control device for controlling the injection molding device when injection molding is performed in an injection molding device as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-74031 or Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-110952. However, it is difficult to perform correspondence of the operation data at injection molding by a plurality of injection molding devices since the control device for controlling each injection molding device are provided in each injection molding device, when an uncompleted molding molded by an injection molding device is loaded in a mold installed in the other injection molding device, such that a plurality of injection moldings are sequentially performed on the uncompleted molding for completing a completed molding, as the other example described above.